This disclosure relates to a label and a method of attaching a label to an article, for example, a document, folder, divider, envelope, card, a cylindrical object such as a tube, cable or wire, a retail item or the like.
An individual label may be attached to an article such as a sheet. Alternatively, multiple labels may be attached to a single article.
A label may be used to identify an article by including identification information. The label may include identification information on the front surface of the label and adhesive on the back surface. The label may be attached to an article so that a portion of the label including the identification information protrudes from the article. The information on the label may then be visible when, for example, the article is stored in a cabinet, or on a shelf. It is also sometimes advantageous to have a two-sided label with information on both sides to provide easy identification of the article from both sides.
The identification information may be added to any label, for example, by a printing device. The printing device may be, for example, a computer-controlled printer, a printing press, a label-making device, a typewriter, a rubber stamp, or the like. Alternatively, the identification information may be added by another label, by hand writing, or the like. For a two-sided label, it is desirable for the identification information to have the same orientation on both sides of the label after it is attached to the article. To position the identification information on one surface of a label so that it has the same orientation on both sides of a two-sided label after the label is attached to an article, computer-controlled printer software, such as, for example, word processing, spreadsheet or special label programs, may require the use of special software routines. Printing presses may also require special printing plates.
Such labels, having the identification information applied to one surface of the label before being attached to an article, and after being attached to an article forming a two-sided label with a protruding part, with the identification information having the same orientation on both sides of the label, are known. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, in a related art, a label includes two areas on the same surface on which to include information. One of the areas for the information differs 180 degrees from the second area for the information. When the label is folded about an axis, the areas including the information oppose each other, i.e., each area faces in opposite directions so that the label becomes a two-sided label with information visible on both sides. More specifically, the label 100 includes a first section 110 and a second section 130. The first section 110 and the second section 130 include a top portion 112 and a top portion 132, respectively. Information is applied to the top portion 112 and the top portion 132 such that the information applied to the top portion 112 is rotated 180 degrees from the information applied to the top portion 132. Label 100 is folded about a fold line 170 so that the top portion 112 of section 110 and the top portion 132 of section 130 oppose each other forming the protruding part of the label and becoming opposite sides of a two-sided label. The back surfaces of portions 112 and 132 now face each other and will stick to each other if coated with an adhesive. The bottom portion of sections 110 and 130 are used to adhere the label to an article.